Best friends
by Saeshmea
Summary: Martha - Lionel - Lillian / A fic about their university years, how they met and how where their relationships. Did Lionel really chose Lillian himself? Did Martha renounced to Lionel's love?
1. Chapter 1

Best friends

**Best friends**

It was her second year on university, she was studding law, as her father wanted, and she was doing it on the Metropolis University. She stayed on the dormitory with another girl, and they were going to meet again after three months of holidays.

"Martha!" shouted Lillian jumping on her arms and making her fell on one of the two beds of their bedroom "I've missed you a LOOOOT!!" exclaimed as she hugged her friend and kisses her face.

"I missed you too, Lilly, but you don't let me breath!!" said Martha laughing.

"Oh! Sorry!" said as he removed and they both said down while the servants of their parents were taking their baggage inside. "So… how were your holidays?!"

"Not really bad… I was in Spain with my father… but it was really boring…"

"Really?"

"Sure… he had a lot of meetings… and we couldn't went to the beach!"

"Oh! That's a shame!!"

"It is… but I think that yours were really better, because you still smiling" said Martha pointing the smiling face of her friend.

"Oh! They really were!!" said her blushing herself.

"Ok… you're scaring me… what happened to you?" asked Martha staring at her.

"I met a guy…"

"When?"

"When I was on London…"

"And… what happened?"

"We felt in love and we..."

"You did it!?"

"Yeah!!" screamed Lilly.

"Oh my god!! And how was it?"

"It was… wonderful! Amazing!! We did it on the hotel a night that my parent had a party… and it was… Wow!!"

"That's… so great!!" exclaimed Martha, and the two friends hug "And how was your goodbye? Did you cry a lot?"

"There was any goodbye…"

"What? He ignored you after do it?!"

"No… he also was on holidays"

"He was American, too?"

"Better… he also study here!"

"Really?"

"Sure!! I couldn't believe it too!! I have a boyfriend!!" exclaimed the girl.

"Oh!! That's great!! When are you going to meet him again?"

"Well… he came back yesterday from Europe… so I hope to see him tonight"

"Fantastic!! I want to meet him!! I have to know if he's a good guy for you…" joked Martha as they began to put out their things of their suitcases.

That evening, when the two girls had nearly finished their work, somebody knocked the door.

"Come in!" shouted the sweet voice of Martha.

A tall guy with curly brown hair came inside.

"Hi" he said nervously staring the shiny blue eyes of Martha "I'm… looking for Lillian"

"Sure, she's in the bathroom, come in" said Martha "Lilly!! Somebody's asking for you!" shouted.

"Ok! I'm coming!" said the girl from the room's bathroom.

Martha walked to the guy and introduced herself.

"Hi, I'm Martha Clark, Lilly's best friend since the school… and you are…"

"Lionel Luthor. We met on London"

"Oh! You're… The Guy"

"What?" said him, but at that moment Lillian came out, saw the boy and jumped on his arms kissing his lips.

"I've missed you a lot!!" exclaimed pushing him on the bed.

"Don't worry, she made me the same…" said Martha laughing.

That nigh the three friends went out together to celebrate the beginning of the classes and heir meeting. After eat a hotdog they went to dance on the coolest discothèque of the city.

Lilly danced with Lionel all the time, while him observed how Martha danced with other guys who liked her. After a pair of glasses, Lilly began to feel sick.

"Do you want to leave?" asked Martha.

"Yeah… but you can stay here… I don't want to ruin your first night on the city" said Lillian to the both "Why don't you dance a little more and then you leave?"

"Are you sure?" asked Lionel.

"Yeah! I will take a taxi, don't worry… it's just the hotdog"

So… Lilly left to the dormitory and Martha and Lionel stayed at the discothèque.

"Do you want to dance?" asked Lionel to his new friend.

"Ok" asked her smiling.

They danced without touching each other… and as the time past they began to dance closer and closer until Martha had her head on his shoulder and Lionel his hand on her waist.

"You're a really beautiful girl, do you know it, Martha?" said him.

"Thanks, you're a really kind man!"

"No… seriously… you're really nice…" said Lionel as his hand glided to her bottom.

At that moment Martha stopped dancing and removed from him.

"Drive me home, please"

"What's the matter?!"

"You're my best friend's boyfriend!"

"But I really like you!"

"And I like you too… but Lilly's my friend, so… drive me home or I'll take a taxi"

TO BE CONTINUED…


	2. Chapter 2

"Did you return late yesterday

"Did you return late yesterday?" asked Lilly when she woke up and found her friend reading on the bed.

"Not really…" said Martha without take out her look from those pages.

"Did you like him? I mean… do you think he's good for me?" asked the other red-haired sitting next to Martha.

"He's perfect…" said with a low voice "He's perfect for you, Lillian"

"Great!" exclaimed her friend kissing her cheek. "Because I wanted to ask you something…"

"What?"

"I would like to have the room just for me, tonight…"

"Oh… I see…"

"Could you go anywhere else?"

"Sure… I will go to Nicole's room, her partner haven't came back yet"

"Great!! I love you!!" shouted Lillian hugging her friend really hard.

The evening arrived and Martha left the room with a little bag with a book and a pajama inside. Outside, at the corridor, she found Lionel walking there.

"Hi" he said.

"Hi" she said.

"How are you?" he asked.

"Fine, thanks" she answered.

"Are you going anywhere?"

"I'm leaving… Lilly wants the room just for you two"

"Oh… I see…" said Lionel watching at her shiny red hair.

"About what happened yesterday…"

"I'm not going to tell her anything" said him.

"Great… neither me" and she left.

That night, Lionel made love to the young Lilly, and he could just think on Martha's red hair while he caressed Lillian's; he thought on Martha's sapphires, when he looked at his girlfriend's eyes; and he thought on Martha's sweet voice every time that Lilly moaned.

Not many rooms far from that, a young Martha Clark was under the sheets caressing her wet pussy with her fingers as she thought on Lionel's eyes staring at hers, on Lionel's voice saying her that he liked her, on Lionel's hands touching her body last night on the discothèque.

That night, on the Metropolis University Dormitory three voices groaned when they had an orgasm, at the same time.

The next morning Lionel had already left the room when Martha came back, and a note was waiting her under her bed's pillow: "I make her love, but I was loving you at that moment. Meet me later on the library, I will be waiting you all the day." She quickly hid it again when Lillian woke up.

"Morning, Martha…"

"Good morning Lilly"

"Aren't you going to ask me how I spent the night?"

"Sure… How was it?" asked nervously.

"Awesome!! Better than in London. Are you ok?"

"Yeah, yeah… I'm fine"

Martha went to her classes that morning, and had lunched alone that midday, and studied a little that afternoon… but at the evening he couldn't face that for more time and went to the university library. Lionel still there, at the last table, alone, was writing something.

"Have you really been here all the day?" asked her.

"That's what I said on the note" said him staring at her.

"What's that?"

"What's what?"

"That!! What's between us… I have never felt anything like that for anyone I just knew for a few days…"

"It's desire"

"Desire…" she repeated on a sight.

"… and love!" added.

"Love?!" exclaimed Martha.

"What more can it be? I think on you all the day, your image never left my mind… and we know each other for just a couple of days…"

"I can't be in love with you… you're my best friend's guy"

"But you came here…"

"I shouldn't do it…" she said leaving.

"Wait" said Lionel grasping her wrist "How can you know if you love me if you haven't tried it" and he pulled her against him and they kissed.

After that passionate kiss they walked behind the last bookshelves of the library, and Lionel pushed her on the floor of the last corridor and began to roll up her skirt and removed her panties. With just two fingers he began to caress her pussy, and when it was a little wet he introduce both fingers inside, slowly, and repeated that until it was enough wet. Before he took out his big penis, he caressed her lips with his wet fingers and then he kissed her and they both tasted her love liquid on that kiss. Then he put the tip of his penis on the lips of her pussy and when both were ready he introduced it in her body. She felt as if a hundred butterflies were flying inside of her, but at the same time he felt hurt, and love… that was an awesome sensation, an amazing feeling… better than Lillian had describe it. She began to groaned, she couldn't believe that nobody was listening her on the library, and for a moment her mind became empty… then her pussy became to come. She thought, just for a while, that she wouldn't be able to continue it, she wished, just for a while, that Lionel got out of herself… but he continued fucking her and that was better than before… finally Lionel took out his big cock and came on her.

TO BE CONTINUED…


	3. Chapter 3

Best friend - 3

**Best friend - 3**

Martha opened the door slowly, trying to not make any noise, but Lillian wasn't sleeping on her bed.

"Lilly?" Martha asked when she saw some light throw the bathroom's door. "Are you ok?" she walked there, she gets no answer from Lillian, she opened the door and she found her sitting on the bath and crying. "Lillian!? What's wrong?" she thought that she maybe had found out about her and Lionel.

Without say anything Lillian jumped on Martha's arms and the red-haired hugged her friend.

"What's the matter, Lilly?" asked Martha. And then she saw a pregnancy test on the floor "Oh my god!!" exclaimed "Are you pregnant?!"

"Yes…" was the only thing she could understand among her friend's cry.

"Does he know it?"

"No, I've just found it out… I'm not sure to tell him…"

"You have to… Lilly, he's the father"

"But… he's just studding, Like me…"

"But you should talk with him… then you both have to decide if you want the baby or not"

"I want it!"

"Fine… so maybe he wants it too…" Lilly calmed down and stop crying "Come on, I will walk you to the bed and you'll sleep, ok? You need rest"

"Ok…"

Martha kisses her friends forehead before leave her to sleep, but Lillian ask her to stay with her on her bed and Martha did it, they slept together hugging each other the rest of the night, but when Lillian opened her eyes she found herself alone at the room.

Martha was trying to eat something on the café, but she couldn't, she really didn't feel really good with herself after what she had done. Lionel came in after a few minutes.

"I was really happy to listen your voice on the phone as early!!" he exclaimed when he sat down "I've been thinking all the night on what would be the best way to split up with Lilly… I will do it today… then we'll be able to be a couple, and I you will be all mine… I think Lillian will understand… and if she doesn't we could leave… I can pay your studies away from here, I…" he stopped seeing that Martha's ear let a tear fall down her cheek. "What's wrong?"

"You can't split up with Lillian, Lionel" she said.

"Why?"

"And you'll never tell her about us"

"Why? Why are you saying me that? Don't you love me?!" he shouted upset.

"Of course I love you, Lionel… but all have changed… Lilly's pregnant…"

"She's what?! She can't be pregnant…"

"She is… I saw the test…"

The next morning Martha hugged Lillian before she left the room with her parents.

"Good luck" she said to her friend.

"I will call you soon… we can't lose the contact!" said Lillian before she left.

"Bye bye, Lilly"

"See you soon" said Lillian with sad eyes and smiling to her friend.

Some minutes later Lionel came into the room.

"Hi" he said.

"Hi" said Martha.

"Lillian have forgotten this" said taking a little bag from the bed.

"Oh… ok"

"Her parents want us to marry soon…"

"I know, she told me"

"We're going to live with them some time in Florida"

"She said me that too"

"I'll not be able to forget you, Martha" said Lionel walking closer to Martha.

"She missed to said that" she whispered when his lips and hers where nearly touching.

"If you ask it to me I will stay with you… we could be really happy"

"You have a family, now, Lionel… I can't ask that to you" said Martha making a step back. But Lionel followed it and kissed her. She first wanted to remove him, then she caressed his cheeks and kissed him back.

"Love her as much as you love me" whispered Martha.

"I will love her as if she was you" said him before he disappeared behind the door.

From the window of the room Martha could see how Lionel went into Lillian's parent's car. When they had left she spent the rest of the afternoon crying, until she decided that she couldn't be sad because her best friend was going to have a family, and that was her dream. So she went out the room for a walk, thinking that she would have her opportunity soon, on any of all the man she had around her.

She sat on a bench and began to think on her future, after a while a blonde boy sat next to her.

"Hi" he said.

"Hi" she answered "You're on my economy class, aren't you?"

"Sure" he said.

"Listen… could you lend me your notes of today's class? I couldn't assist and…"

"Of course…" he gave her the notes and left.

"Oh but…" she wanted to say her name, she wanted to introduce herself, but he had already left. She looked the notes, they were perfect, and they belong to someone whose name was Jonathan Kent… would be that her opportunity?

THE END.


End file.
